


As Much As One May

by Sspairs



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, My First Fanfic, Sebastian Vael Smut, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-20 07:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sspairs/pseuds/Sspairs
Summary: Sebastian Vael and Keira Hawke find themselves getting closer after going through hard times with Hawke's family almost falling apart completely. With the help of the Prince, she had not only found a reason to live, being supported by the faith in the Maker, but realised her feelings towards Sebastian.And where does one's burning passion leads? Where do one may enter the boundaries of another?
Relationships: Female Hawke/Sebastian Vael
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	As Much As One May

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My name is Sspairs and I'm a newbie writer, and a non-native one too, so head up, there're gonna be mistakes, but I tried my best!  
> Please, refrain from any Sebastian hate in the comments :))

The seething something in the depths of the heart itself, beating off a deep, clear rhythm, as if setting the whole body into a trance, chasing thoughts that were already swarming with blood rushing them anew. The wild, almost insane gaze of her eyes glided over the cobblestones, the bricks of the sturdy buildings, the clean, immaculate sky, but over the Vael that stood before her. She was not sure if she should ask again to hear those words that had fallen from his lips. 

It would seem as something taken out of context was not the truth that Hawke so wanted to hear. 

“You are dear to me,” he said softly before giving her a bright smile, framed by small wrinkles in the corners of his mouth. 

Keira was not surprised: they had known each other long enough to get close, occasionally reading emotions in subtle changes in facial expressions, gestures. But the heart fluttered, spilling warmth inside of her chest and as if blinding the already wide-open bronze eyes. 

Quickly gathering herself and clearing the throat theatrically, Kiera, putting on her signature smile, answered him in return. 

"And how dear to me, Sebastian Vael, my lawyer before the Maker." 

Making a half-bow, she laughed and patted Vael's shoulder, who also surrendered in front of an unexpected but funny remark. 

"Well, then, does someone have to cleanse my sins before the Almighty? I’m far from being righteous, forgive me, the statue of Andraste, before which I pray every morning...Do you think she will not tell him my secret desires, right?",- she added with the same playfulness, looking inquiringly at Vael. 

“Keira! Maker's breath-...”,-Val exclaimed, covering his mouth with a hand in a burst of sincere laughter, - “I'm afraid we are destined to meet the Maker in different occasions, but if you are so afraid that Andraste will tell all of your... unusual confessions, I could be your Brother. There are confession booths in the Chantry." 

Hawke noticed the seriousness of his last sentence and could not resist the urge to drown in his worried eyes. 

_Maker, he is perfect._

Not a single disturbing thought, uncertain feelings will hide in a stream of jokes in front of his caring gaze. 

She had shared with him all the hidden things for a long time, but it seemed that she would learn more and more facts about herself with each passing day when she's around him. And it had been already impossible to hide them, or rather, she did not want to. A sound mind dominated Kira throughout her life, forcing her to wear a mask of seriousness and unwaveringness before the maddening, terrifying reality that once confronted her with pure despair. 

_Carver. Bethany.  
Mother.. _

If it wasn't for Sebastian, after all those failures, she would have been able to only find a rope constraining her thin neck, even for the strong warrior who she was. Instead, her hand was grabbed tightly by one made of the light, one strong, light reflecting from it's white armor, probably the hand of the Maker himself. The faith became her friend, and Sebastian - closer than ever. 

“What are those weird booths for? No privacy available at all. And so what, we can’t talk like that?”  
She drew attention to the approaching sunset, caressing the tops of the Chantry with pinkish ribbons of sleepy rays of the sun. 

"Here it won't be private either, Hawke", -  
Sebastian said with a slight smile, “I don’t have evening service, so I can keep you company.” 

Kira shifted from one foot to another, scratched her cheek and mumbled something slurred. 

_Well I haven't planned everything for this turn of events. But there’s nothing weird in that, right? We'll talk about something...simple. Wine! Oh, he doesn’t drink. Books? Dust collectors of centuries of experience, though .._

“Let's go. My estate,” she finally blurted out, meeting his eyes, - “The house hasn't been feeling even slightly friendly for a long time already, but with you, my Lord (here she made a theatrical bow, receiving the expected tired sigh from Vael), any place will shine brightly!" 

And poking at his shabby, but still surprisingly immaculate white breastplate, waved her hand toward the stairs. Brushing off the imaginary dirt from his chest, Sebastian, with simulated condemnation, gave her a chiding look, to which Kira shrugged and winked, vigorously following the steps. He walked behind her, noticing how the sticky smell of church candles left the air, giving way to dust, unusual freshness and the smell of dried blood on Hawke's armor. 

*** 

The rumble and a characteristical "clank" of small parts of the armor falling on the floor echoed through the whole estate. Bags had went next, falling down on the floor with a thud, although Hawke had carefully put one of them on a nearby drawer. 

"Every time I get rid of these pieces of metal, I feel a little scared to just fly up to the ceiling. It's strange not to feel the weight of twenty kilograms on yourself," Hawk said, with an effort to get rid of a tightly tightened glove, "Your Grace, yours is much lighter." 

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and a minute later he carefully released himself from the clasps of the familial armor. The neatly laid parts contrasted against the sight of an incomprehensible dirty pile of greaves and pauldrons. 

“Madam Hawke, you are incredibly deprived of aristocratic manners, but you notice the status of the interlocutor rather boldy,” - Vael elegantly pricked back, stretxhing his tired arms. 

Holding a clogged jug in her hands, Hawke strode towards the stairs leading to the second floor and then to her room. 

"Your Highness, if you have nothing to shut up your pretty mouth with, I can help." 

"I do not drink, serah." 

"I'm talking about something else...yes, something else." 

"Pardon? And then what will you give me, a brother of faith, who has sworn important vows?" 

The splash of the unknown liquid of the jug was the answer to the question of the blue-eyed gentleman. 

"Juice, Your Grace." 

*** 

The crackling fire of the fireplace was interrupted by the noise of the wind fluttering long burgundy curtains hanging before the open window. Despite the gusts, the room felt pleasantly cool, away from the hearth of the dancing flames. 

"... And then he just makes a risky inversion and pierces thr bastard’s armor with his bare hand!”- Hawke highlighted the detail of the story with enthusiasm, while sipping on hef soft drink. 

An had hour passed, the atmosphere of calmness and a dark blue cover fell on the Hightown. Sebastian and Kiera enjoyed their conversations by the fireplace, sitting in old chairs, although the second one had to be brought from the basement, where bottles of wine were waiting for their hour to come. 

_A vow it is then._

Keira would have lied, saying that she wouldn’t want to drink her mind blank, casting away the disturbing thoughts with a simple Antivan, but respect for a pleasant interlocutor stood above the lower need to indulge into alcoholism. 

_And who said that only alcohol can intoxicate?_

She caught herself occasionally touching Sebastian: either another childhood story, where Carver would get his ass kicked for messing the elder children, or heart-rending childhood memories from Vael's childhood his grandfather. 

Light slapping on the shoulder or gentle stroking at the moment of a slight grief. 

Hawke was bolder and had already doubted that the juice was that simple. Maybe gained it's alcoholic properties over the years.. 

But the fact that Sebastian was easily knocked down from one bottle refuted the assumptions, and Keira assumed her behaviour to be her usual tiredness. 

Armchairs swere close to each other, and it seemed that at some point Hawke hadn't noticed her gradual fall into the arms of sleep. Having settled even more comfortably on the armrests of both chairs, Hawk laid her hands under her head and laid down, listening to the sounds surrounding her, more - to any of Vael's. The even breathing of a man led his interlocutor into a wandering dream, and before she could realize, Sebastian had been stroking her hair for some time. 

*** 

_An inhale._

_An exhale._

_A moan._

_Oh wait, no! .. What? No, don’t stop...you fingers, I-! Squeeze harder, no, faster, here. .._

A blurry vision, lots of crazy colors dancing rapidly and quick breaths being heard, as well as loud exhales and strange groans. 

_A dream..?_

Someone enfloded her waist, another hands touched her legs. A moment and she felt incredibly light, and at the same time something solid and warm pressed against her. 

Incomprehensiion accelerated an already embarrassed heart, and recent breaths gave way to smutty exclamations and praying moans. 

_A dream._

Keira slowly opened her eyes, but everything in her felt the sharpness of awakening, and her heart reflected exactly the alarming beating from sleep she had had. The girl could barely distinguish her surroundings, everything was just as blurry, the lights and shadows were dancing, and she was starting to feel more and more like as if she was still sleeping. 

Until she felt the bed, which was sagging under the weight of the bodies, and her back lost something soft and warm, meeting a cool blanket. 

Closing her eyes with force and raising her eyelids again, Kiera again tried to make out the one who laid her on the bed. Memories came back at once, and until the stranger had time to move away at all, Hawk extended her hand and grabbed the cloth of the sleeve. 

The warm palm of the stranger responded with a cautious touch of long fingers, and the soft baritone, in a half-whisper, persuaded her to return to sleep, simultaneously apologizing for the disturbed dream. 

_Sebastian._

She did not let go of her sleeve and only grabbed it tightly, resting her other hand on the bed and partially rising from the pleasant coolness. Kira's sleepy voice asked hoarsely. 

"I'm sorry, did I fall asleep? Are you leaving already? Wait, I didn’t tell you everything, remember I mentioned the brothel on the Ferelden border-" 

Sebastian interrupted the flow of her words with a soft "shhh", raising a finger to his lips, lined up in a tender smile, cast in gold by the still burning hearth. He sat on the edge of the bed, but leaned toward her so she could see his gesture correctly. 

_Ah._

For a moment, Kira stopped breathing. 

_I will imagine that I am sleeping. Such a man ... can only be seen in a dream._

She knelt, still on the bed, lettinh go of Sebastian’s sleeve, but with both hands wrapping around his neck. Dazed, Vael didn’t recoil, but he seemed to be frozen, not making a single movement, looking straight into Hawke's lidded eyes. 

“Then, I will tell you a secret. A secret that only Andraste gets to hear every day when I meet with you on your morning service,” she said almost in a whisper, leaning to his ear so that her chest barely touched his shoulder, “What do you think... What does Andraste know and why I am not ashamed to confess to her - the one who so strict, according tothe covenants of the Chantry? "

"Kira, I have no right to know about your confessions to the Most Holy..." 

"A pity the...there is a lot about you, a lot." 

Hawke could swear he was blushing and as if he stopped breathing for a moment. Raising her head from his ear, she smiled playfully, looking the perplexed man directly into the grayish eyes. The familiar blueness gave way to the flame of gold, giving a beautiful innocent mixture of purity and reflection of the violent passion of fire. 

Maybe her eyes burned just like the fire of a fireplace, as if they had become several times more hungry, turning logs into black miserable dust. 

“Andraste, O Most Holy One, hear my prayers, since I, your faithful warrior, an advocate of justice and righteousness, desired the passions of my body and heart to replace the passions of life in the heat of the battle for freedom, justice and your faith,” - Kira said solemnly, with muffled echo of an empty room emphasising her heartfelt speech, - "since I, unable to share the spiritual burden with you, wish to surrender to intimacy of the bodies."

Vael's face still gave away perplexity mixed with a pure kind of impatience to understand what was happening with Hawke. 

But she did not let him talk, leaning to his face as close as possible. 

_I may... But where does this "may" end?_

"And now my prayer to Andraste is also known to you, Your Grace. Do you ... understand the sublime speeches of the churchmen? My aristocracy is inferior to the knowledge of faithful believers .. But it’s a pity, I love listening to the barely audible whisper of your prayers .. So many beautiful sincere prayers subside from these lips- " 

Slowly and carefully, Kiera ran her thumb, of the hand which once encircled Vael’s neck, along the man’s lower lip, slightly pulling it back and continuing to his cheek, stroking his cheekbone and hair at his ear in a semi-circle movement. 

She could feel his quiet warm breath on her lips, which could be confused for being extremely calm .. But in such proximity she felt all the changes in his face, and his heartbeat echoed in her chest. 

“Keira ,” he was able to exhale, frowning slightly with his eyebrows and moving his already noticeable blushing face away from her. 

_Wait a minute._

Keira pressed on with all of her weight, forcing Sebastian to fall onto a wool blanket and completely wrinkle it under the unexpected weight of two bodies. 

Hawke hovered over him, positioning one leg at the other side of the slim waist of surrendered Vael. Feeling the familiar wild desire, Kiera burned with her gaze the face of a man whose very being set on flames every corner of her soul. And noting to herslef that he still hadn’t recoiled from her, didn’t throw her on the other edge of the bed, did not scold her, Kira received an unsaid permission to explore the boundaries of the “may”. 

_After all, you can savour the lips that had her name on them so sweetly, with such care, concern?_

Kira leaned lower, completely settling on Vael’s chest, wandering hands on the man’s shoulders, stroking them, and confidently pressing her hips all the way down to the desired place. A slight moan slipped from the shackles of gritted teeth, and his lips opened his mouth, parted in growing pleasure. 

Hawke stared blissfully at his face until her gaze fell to her desired lips. She gently pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth, leaving a trace of warmth. The fold under his aquiline nose, another corner, a cheekbone... Innocent kisses were accompanied by smooth strokes of her hands, that were settled on Vael’s chest. Realizing the freedom, Vael involuntarily raised his hands to Keira's cheeks. Flinched by a cold touch, she only raised her head and looked playfully into his eyes, stupefied by proximity. 

_I may. And I may go further._

She approached his face again, but stopped a few millimeters from his mouth, softly singing the melody she had heard in the Church. Sebastian closed his eyes and leaned slightly to Keira's, only slightly touching his lips with hers. 

_I may. A moment and we will be long lost._

Kira snuggled closer, dancing smoothly, slowly with her lips, caressing the mouth of Vael, who was moaning softly in a kiss. The lower lip was bigger, a little softer, but Hawke didn't want leave the upper one behind, licking it slightly with the tip of her tongue, and then capturing both in a wet kiss. 

_Sweet... Maker, he's so sweet..._

And at that moment, Sebastian found her palms with his and sealed their fingers, holding his grip tight. Keira nestled down on Sebastian’s groin that was burning with a desire, waiting. He curled his toes, his hips lifting upward, thereby giving him a reason to moan loudly, forcing Hawke to deepen the kiss sharply, eagerly, to flick her tongue roughly, but as if she was drinking from him, as if from the Holy spring. She pressed their crossed arms to the bed on each sides of Vael and boldly, low-minded in the eyes of any Chantry boy who read the Holy writings carefully, almost drowning in a book, the girl pressed herself against his eager cock,outlined by his pants, "seasoning" the animal hunger with daring friction, which made it possible to feel the shape of an organ. 

Drowning in sensations, Sebastian took the leading role in the kiss, gently biting Hawke's lower lip. Breaking the kiss, he continued on her neck, and Keira, as if accepting the challenge in the bold dance of the bodies, took off the annoying cloth framing her chest, shoulders, back. With heated skin, not bearing a hint of any bustier, she pressed herself against her partner with her neat, aroused breasts. 

Rising up and letting Hawke nestle down on him comfortably, Vael took off his shirt and hugged her, giving himself back to her mouth, as if to an aphrodisiac, which excited him more and more. 

Keira couldn't wait any longer. She wanted to know. 

She wanted to understand, to... 

Find out what else- 

_She may do._

With her hand, not distracted from a wet passionate and infinitely elevated conversation with a dearest friend, she found Sebastian's cock, and with a firm grip of her fingers, not sparing the sensitivity of a long erection, she began to caress him in a clear rhythm, guiding her movements to the very core and teasing the tip, squeezing it a little firmer. Her palm completely enveloping his cock, free from all of the clothes containing the arousal. No matter how much Kira wanted to tease him longer, she could not restrain her desire to feel him filling her completely here and then. Sensing each fold, sometimes feeling the texture of the frenum and veins, her folds seemed to drown more and more into their own juices. Unconsciously, Kira stopped stroking the organ, but propped it with her hand to rub herself against its entire length. 

All that remained was to throw away the remaining clothes, break away from the shackles of her pants, underwear, and to take the impressive cock wholly. Give her beloved sweet tightness of the innocent walls. 

But before that, Hawke looked under her eyelids at Sebastian, completely surrendered to sinful lust. 

Only one question was read in her eyes, which could be answered only with a look full of all-consuming desire. 

And those very deep, shining with their blue, eyes reflected in themselves not the usual purity of thoughts, but comprehensive love, the desire to take everything. 

Then, just then, when she saw the desired answer, Kira lost herself. 

_So...no boundaries._

_No, it's not just a "may"._

_It is "must"._

He laid Keira on the bed with a quick motion, took off the rest of her clothes, not letting her hands help him, on the contrary, leading them to his erection, which was noticeably pulsating with a desire for a release. Having also got rid of hia pants, which had long since lost a belt with a buckle with Andraste’s face on them somewhere in the room. 

A moment of expectation, which lasted almost eternity, was interrupted by Keira's languid voice. 

"Fuck me, Sebastian." 

In one deft motion, he entered her completely, forcing Kira to throw her head backnand dig her fingers into the forearms of Sebastian, hovering over her. 

A sweet, drawn-out groan was heard from the lips of both. 

"Mo-ah... Move...I beg you, or I-" 

She could only exhale, pushing her hips forward, as if trying to take even deeper the taut cock of the Prince, who was already in the very depths. As if in waves, Sebastian began to move his hips, at first leaving her pussy just little, returning slowly, so unbearably slowly that all that Keira's lips, red from kisses, were cursing and mentioning Andraste’s chest. 

Speeding up the pace, the bodies of Sebastian and Kiera met with loud slapping, and the long accumulated juices squished with every push. Vael almost shuddered as he entered her woth each thrust, giving in to every push more and more strength, threatening to break the bed, which had stood steadily all the years when Hawke's mother had lived in the estate. 

"Keira...Kiera! Oh Maker, have merc-" 

Keira tugged his head toward her with both of her hands, wrapped her legs around his neat strong waist with, pulled him into a kiss, forcing him to interrupt the plea to the Maker. 

Hawke wanted to hear only pleas associated with her name. 

And that was exactly what she got, from a new angle, Sebastian began to withdraw in full length and go back in, touching all the right spotes inside Kiera. He felt her pussy tightening aroynd him, and each thrust was given with great effort, bringing him closer to release. Having completely forgotten about everything, Sebastian began to moan louder, as if for the first time enjoying a hearty dinner after months of hunger. 

Sensing the approaching waves of an incredible orgasm, Hawke pulled Vale into a kiss, this time a long one, tender, and then she broke it, holding his head close to hers with her hands, looking him right in the eye, moaning loudly, seductivy and all on purpose, biting her lips, but without tearing her eyes away from his. 

And he, in turn, could not look away, his whole face was burning, with each thrust he lingered inside a little longer, until with the next long groan of both loverd, he pushed himself hard inside. 

Viscous seed filled Keira completely, some of it eventually dripping, but Sebastian didn't come out, still weakly, but confidently continuing to thrust, spending himself fully. 

Keira exhaled loudly, as if learning to breathe for the first time, when Sebastian laid down on her chest, wrapping his fingers around hers, dealing them like in lock. 

The connection that they had then would change everything. 

But until it was the morning, until Andraste again heeded their prayers. 

They may. As long as they were ready to.


End file.
